Special Enclave: The Automechanics
A group of auto mechanics interested in getting a shop up and running. Enclave Names *The Auto Shop Workers *The Dead Axles *The Engine Bangers *The Gearheads *The Gravy Lappers *The Jumpstarters *The Knuckle Draggers *The Wrench Turners *The Wrenches Questline 'Rookie Mistake' A survivor calls you through the radio. When you go to their location, they will tell you the following: Our boneheaded apprentice crashed our truck, then ditched it when a horde showed up. Can you help me recover the parts he left behind? *You can turn down their request, thus ending the mission, or *You can agree to help. The enclave's leader will start following you. Afterwards they tell you that they're mechanics and they're trying to teach the apprentice to become one as well. They also totally ignore that the apprentice might got hurt after his accident. Their plan is to set up an auto shop to fix up some of the busted cars around. As you arrive to the truck's location (the truck is a Norma), you discover that the vehicle is destroyed, however the parts that the enclave needs is still in it's trunk (with some other stuff that you can keep for yourself). Pick up the parts and then your task is to take the survivor back to their home. After arriving back and giving them the parts, they ask you if you could help them again in the future to set up the autoshop. You have two ways to answer, but whichever you choose, it won't affect the upcoming missions. 'Claiming the Shop' The mechanics call you through the radio asking for help to progress with their plans. One of your community members will dislike this and tells you that you shouldn't risk your life to help out strangers. You get two ways to answer to them. You can choose any or just ignore it, it won't affect the mission.As you visit the mechanics, they'll ask you the following: We found a place that's perfect for working on cars, but it's infested. Can you clear it out for us? *You can turn down their request, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can agree to help. They tell you to take the apprentice with you, but the apprentice doesn't like that they want to send him out after his recent car accident. You'll get another chance to cancel the mission here. After you clear out the infestation at the Auto Shop, your survivor thanks the apprentice for the help. As the rest of the enclave approaches their new home, the apprentice is not happy to see them. When you speak with their leader, they thank you for the help, but again, they totally ignore the apprentice. The Enclave relocates to their new location and the mission ends. 'Gone Missing' The mechanics call you through the radio telling that one of their members went missing.As you visit them, they'll ask you the following: Our apprentice screwed up again. He went out to scout, but he's been gone too long. Can you help us find him? *You can turn down their request, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can agree to help. After you find the apprentice, they tell you that they don't want to go back because they're fed up with the other member's ignorance. You have 3 ways to respond to this: *You can ask them to come with you and you'll talk some sense into the others, *you can offer them to join you instead, or *you can help them to leave town. If you ask them to come with you, they'll refuse to do so. You must head back to the mechanics to tell them about the apprentice. You get two options to tell the news, but your choice won't affect the mission. The enclave's leader will admit that maybe they were too harsh to the apprentice and that their project will be a lot harder short-handed. If you ask them to join your community, they'll be happy to do so. You must head back to the mechanics to tell them about the apprentice. You get two options to tell the news, but your choice won't affect the mission. The enclave's leader will admit that maybe they were too harsh to the apprentice and that their project will be a lot harder short-handed. If you choosed to help them leave town, they want you to get a rucksack of Food for them. After you give it to them, they leave the area. You must head back to the mechanics to tell them about the apprentice. You get two options to tell the news, but your choice won't affect the mission. The enclave's leader will admit that maybe they were too harsh to the apprentice and that their project will be a lot harder short-handed. Note: Helping them to leave town is probably bugged since the survivor will return to their enclave after the mission. 'Power Up' The mechanics call you through the radio because they need help with a zombie problem.As you visit them, they'll greet you with the following: I'm glad you're here. Without our apprentice, we need all the help we can get. We need to start up the generator, but the sound will draw plenty of zombies. Can you keep them away from us for a bit? *You can turn down their request, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can agree to help. If you agree to help, a 1 minute long siege begins. As the timer reaches zero, the generator needs to be restarted. Restarting the generator will bring another 2 minute long siege on the Enclave. During this siege 2 Juggernauts will accompany the incoming zombies. After defeating the second siege the Automechanics become Allied with you providing the Vehicle Delivery Enclave Benefit. Note: If you choosed to talk some sense into the Enclave members in the Gone Missing mission the apprentice will return to the Enclave when the first siege ends. After you greet the apprentice the enclave's leader apoligizes to them and promises to treat them better in the future. Other Missions 'An Offer to Join' If you refuse to help in setting up the Auto Shop or one of the Enclave members die during one of the missions, the remaining enclave members will ask to join you. *You can either recruit the whole enclave, or *you can refuse them. This will disband the Enclave.Category:Special Enclaves